Cuando eres el único cuerdo
by xjapan
Summary: Ser el único normal en una familia de locos no es sencillo , en diferentes historias el único cuerdo de la familia asiática contará lo que es ser la única persona cuerda entre un montón de dementes y una familia que sin querer se desmorona poco a poco
1. Chapter 1

_Cuando eres el único cuerdo_

_Capitulo uno_

_Un día en la vida_

_Hola ¿Como están? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada esta será una historia que casi no se ve en el fandom será exclusivamente de la familia asiática espero les guste_

_Aquí las noches son lindas aunque opacadas por las luces de los casinos de la gran capital, que tengo el deber de representar , hoy la reunión fue en mi casa y está demás decir que fue un auténtico desastre aunque debo decir que Italia es una persona muy divertida lastima que no puedo decir lo mismo de su hermano al menos ellos están unidos _

_Por mi cabeza pasan recuerdos al observar las luces de la ciudad aunque era muy pequeño todavía puedo recordar algunas cosas_

_*Flashback*_

—¿Puedo cocinar contigo ?

— claro aru solo ten cuidado con el sartén

— si.

*Fin del flashback*

_Algunos europeos son agradables, y la gente de América Latina también lo son en especial... —¡_rayos no debo pensar en eso ahora! —_vuelvo a mirar a la ventana y miles de recuerdos pasan nuevamente por mi cabeza _

_*Flashback*_

—¡Mamá mira lo que encontré! — el pequeño asiático trae unas flores a una mujer portuguesa — son para ti

*Fin del flashback*

_—¿Entonces porque me quejo tanto?— me pregunto aún mirando a la ventana_

_*Flashback*_

—¿Papá puedes volver a leerme aquella historia del hombre que amaba los dragones?

*Fin del flashback*

_Disfrutó de momentos de calidad con mi familia en cualquiera de esas fiestas pero ¿Porque me duele tanto que nuestras reuniones no funcionen? —sigo mirandl a la ventana mientras algunas __ lágrimas caen de mis ojos_

_*Flashback*._

_. -_¿Cuando crezca quiero ser como tú! — dijo el pequeño a su padre

—que lindo aru , pero debes tomar tus propias decisiones

—quiero que tú y mami esten orgullosos de mí! ¡Me esforzare por ustedes ! ¡Seré un hombre muy rico y los ayudaré mucho

—tienes metas muy grandes aru pero debes entender una cosa lo importante no es lo material aru si no lo que hay aquí— dijo aquel hombre señalando su corazón

*Fin del flashback*

_tal vez... es porque anhelo recuperar aquellos momentos que teniamos juntos cuando éramos una familia de verdad, cuando nos queríamos, al menos yo aún quiero a mi familia y me preocupo por ellos pero hoy me doy cuenta que mi mayor anhelo ese deseo que pido al apagar las velas cada 20 de Diciembre jamás se podrá cumplir_

_Normalmente soy solo un espectador del desastre que se vive en ese manicomio al cual prácticamente soy obligado a ir , nunca me he negado a cumplir mi obligación como región administrativa especial sin embargo a veces pienso que es una total perdida de tiempo como siempre tal parece que mamá y papá se ponen de acuerdo por siempre me asignan el mismo lugar , la parte de la ventana , y como si de un niño se tratara me quedo ahí observando a los otros solo interfiero cuando lo creo necesario, y hoy fue uno de esos momentos_

_Flashback_

—bueno creo que con esto es suficiente con el calentamiento global— decía Alemania ya bastante cansado —¿Antes de terminar, donde será la siguiente cede?

—yo puedo ser la siguiente cede — dijo Canadá sin embargo como siempre nadie lo escucho

—creo que ya a China le toca ser la siguiente cede — dijo Rusia con una enorme sonrisa

—yo creo que por ahora no aru las cosas no están bien en casa — dijo el chino tratando de excusarse pues ese era un asunto familiar del cual ni siquiera Macau estaba enterado,

—si no están bien las cosas es por tu culpa viejo — dijo Hong Kong tratando de aparentar calma

—ya te dije que aún no estás listo aru

—¡¿Porque a Shun si le das libertad?!

— Xiao por favor creo que ya lo hablamos

—¡ No , Shun yo ya no soy un niño y exijo que me respete este viejo !

—¡El respeto se gana aru!

—ehm creo que deberíamos dejar ese asunto por la paz — decía Alemania tratando de poner orden sin embargo ya era tarde las cosas se habían puesto bastante tensas ya

—¡Te odio, ojalá te mueras maldito viejo! — grito el hongkonés sin pensar aunque no lo decía enserio al darse cuenta de lo que dijo ya era tarde pues inexplicablemente la ira se apoderó del macaense y lo golpeó en un ojo

Fin del flashback

_Lo golpeé fue tanto mi coraje que no medi las consecuencias ¿Cómo es que llegamos a este punto? ¿Cómo pasamos de ser una familia a ser completos extraños? ¿A quien engaño? Nunca fuimos una familia y creo que nunca lo seremos_

**_Por ahora hasta aquí se queda este será un reto personal y al mismo tiempo parte de otro, tome como referencia lo que está pasando actualmente con China y Hong Kong me sorprende un poco que con Macau no sucede algo similar sin embargo al investigar sobre el personaje como la región administrativa en si note que efectivamente a dicha región China le da más libertad que a Hong Kong y de igual manera también note que en Hetalia es el único asiático que respeta y quiere a China por lo que se ve en el manga, otra cosa que diré es que ningún shot de los que aquí se escribirán tendrán que ver el uno con el otro bueno espero les haya gustado nos leemos pronto_**


	2. Chapter 2

_Cuando eres el único cuerdo_

_Capitulo dos_

_Una solución definitiva o tal vez no _

_**hola ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada agradezco a Eagle Primece y Yue Black in the ai por el apoyo y los consejos espero les guste**_

* * *

—amo Wang — se escucha la voz de Nina mi ama de llaves, al parecer cause alguna alarma ya que no había ido a casa, no quise preocupar a nadie

—te he dicho que me hables por mi nombre nadie es más ni nadie es menos

—¿Se encuentra usted bien?

— si, solo quiero estar a solas puedes irte a casa tu familia te espera

—¿Esta seguro? — pregunto con preocupación

— descuida estaré bien, — intente calmarla, una vez que se fue vi algo que no me agradó mucho al parecer el "movimiento de independencia" de Xiao se salió de control vaya que papá tenía razón aún no está listo para ser nación aunque tampoco yo lo estaba en su momento

Justo en ese momento algo me saco de mis pensamientos

_que los cumpla feliz le deseamos a usted que los siga cumpliendo hasta el año 3000 bravo Shun bravo_

—nihao Betty pensé que no lo recordarías —ni yo mismo lo recordaba

—_como no lo iba a recordar si lo tengo en mi lista de amigos, oiga pero usted piensa hacer una fiesta o algo así verdad_

—bueno pasará algo en la torre supongo

_—tranquilo que lo ayudaremos con eso_

ah decir verdad no estaba seguro de lo que ella tenía en mente por ahora tenía mucho que pensar

—l_o vemos en su torre no se preocupe que nosotros cuidaremos de Laura y nos aseguramos de que ciertas gentes no le arruinen el día_

llegue a la hora acordada aunque no parecía haber nadie, o eso crei

—¡Sorpresa! — gritaron varios no pude creer lo que veía

—veee feliz cumpleaños— saludo Feliciano

—no se que decir moito obrigado

—no agradezcas fue idea de Laura y Andy ellas organizaron todo

—f-feliz cumpleaños— dijo Laura toda roja

—muchas gracias— respondí también levemente sonrojado

—ya ya seguimos aquí recuerde el diablo es puerco se lo he dicho muchas veces desde que era pequeño y andaba en pañales

—yo también lo recuerdo se veía tan lindo en el rebozo de Laura

Todos los presentes hicieron un aww yo moría de vergüenza por suerte alguien me saco de la situación

—si siguen burlándose de el les voy a partir su...

—Laura por favor lenguaje

—¿Y los dulces? ¿Quien se los comio? — pregunto Lucy aunque notamos una presencia después

—¡¿Que tal el descarado glotón este?! ¡¿Quien lo invito?!

—pin.. gringo puñetero

—por favor no peleen quiero mostrarles algo—ya era hora de los fuegos artificiales en ese momento comprendí que familia no necesariamente es un lazo de sangre si no quien está a tu lado

_hasta aquí lo dejo espero les haya gustado nos leemos pronto_


End file.
